somonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Record books: All-Time Greats V/VI/VII/VIII
= Batting Records, Season = Batting Average * .454 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Ravenclaw Eagles * .452 - Delahanty, Ed (1894), Cody Cowboys * .447 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Ball State Cardinals 3 * .439 - Hornsby, Rogers (1924), Mongo Like Candy * .438 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Oak Ridge Isotopes 13 At Bats * 786 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), Mudville Nine * 786 - Sisler, George (1920), Bingo Long Traveling AS * 775 - Frisch, Frankie (1923), Rat Salad * 774 - Suzuki, Ichiro (2001), San Carlos Scalawags * 769 - Sisler, George (1920), Oh Bee Wannabees * 769 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Oklahoma Firechickens * 769 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Hey Batter Batter Swing! Runs Scored * 257 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Monster Mash * 232 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Balls Out * 230 - Ruth, Babe (1920), Bunker Hill Rooters * 229 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Syracuse Bulldogs * 228 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Cold Coffee Hits * 334 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Hey Batter Batter Swing! * 322 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Ball State Cardinals 3 * 307 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Oklahoma Firechickens * 307 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), June Cleavers * 306 - Cobb, Ty (1911), June Cleavers Doubles * 77 - Parker, Wes (1970), Kawon Crickets * 77 - Webb, Earl (1931), Great Plains Aggies * 74 - Kell, George (1950), Redwood City Dark Buddhists * 73 - Kelley, Joe (1894), Orange County Fruit Farmers * 73 - Duffy, Hugh (1894), Big Bad Batboys Triples * 55 - Thompson, Sam (1894), Kiowa Apache XI * 55 - Thompson, Sam (1894), Cuttyhunk Explorers * 54 - Thompson, Sam (1894), Sugar's Splattorium 8 * 50 - Evans, Joe (1920), Martian Visitors * 50 - Evans, Joe (1920), Green Acres Homeruns * 114 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Monster Mash * 111 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Do you ever Strat alone? * 110 - Bonds, Barry (2001), San Pedro Minutemen * 107 - Bonds, Barry (2001), '90-'09 Steroid Supermen * 107 - Kiner, Ralph (1949), Rigid Calvinists RBI * 282 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Imperial Walkers II * 257 - Ruth, Babe (1923), Syracuse Bulldogs * 256 - Kiner, Ralph (1949), Rigid Calvinists * 253 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Lumpy Gravy * 251 - Bagwell, Jeff (1994), Cody Cowboys * 251 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Columbus Aztecs * 251 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Cold Coffee Walks * 218 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Monster Mash * 210 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Lesbian Ex - Wives (L.E.W) * 210 - Stanky, Eddie (1950), Syracuse Bulldogs * 204 - Williams, Ted (1946), Humble Hopefuls * 198 - Williams, Ted (1946), The Modern Age Intentional Walks * 43 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Sticksville Sprogs * 41 - Heilmann, Harry (1925), Butte Copper Kings * 40 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Furious Disturbance * 39 - Traynor, Pie (1927), Streetwalking Cheetahs * 36 - several tied Strikeouts * 232 - Sosa, Sammy (1998), Monster Mash * 231 - Jackson, Bo (1988), Dreamtime Low Profilers * 229 - Jackson, Bo (1988), WheatState Nine * 224 - Jackson, Bo (1988), Marcy's Twirlers * 224 - McGwire, Mark (1998), Monster Mash Hit By Pitch * 72 - Jennings, Hughie (1896), Pattaya Beggers * 65 - Jennings, Hughie (1896), Pelos Cartographers * 62 - Jennings, Hughie (1896), Pattaya Mia Noys Saam * 58 - Jennings, Hughie (1896), Pattaya Box Tops III * 55 - Jennings, Hughie (1896), Pattaya Mia Noys Song * 55 - Jennings, Hughie (1896), WHO NEEDS PITCHING Stolen Bases * 200 - Coleman, Vince (1987), Chariots of Fire II * 185 - Cobb, Ty (1909), Sixties Hippies III * 168 - Cobb, Ty (1909), Gig Harbor Tides * 162 - Cobb, Ty (1909), New York Highlanders * 159 - Coleman, Vince (1985), Kansas City Clowns Hitting Streak * 53 - Simmons, Al (1925), Great Depressions * 52 - Heilman, Harry (1925), Raccoon City Cannibals * 51 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Forrest Gumps * 49 - Musial, Stan (1946), Pittsburgh Swashbucklers * 49 - Musial, Stan (1948), Bull Pen Follies Slugging Percentage * .964 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Columbus Aztecs * .963 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Imperial Walkers II * .952 - Ruth, Babe (1920), Monty Python's Flying Circus * .944 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Monster Mash * .924 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Balls Out On-Base Percentage * .542 - Williams, Ted (1941), Beantown Red Sox * .538 - Williams, Ted (1941), San Carlos Philosophers * .536 - McGraw, John (1900), Providence Grays * .534 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Huron Hawks * .534 - Williams, Ted (1941), New York Monarchs Total Bases * 588 - Suttles, Mule (NeL), Munich Sechs Maniacs * 578 - Bonds, Barry (1922), Monster Mash * 576 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), Munich Sechs Maniacs * 575 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), June Cleavers * 567 - Ruth, Babe (1920), Bunker Hill Rooters Errors * 64 - Petrocelli, Rico (1969), The Frozen Chosen * 64 - Pennington, Superman (NeL), Racing Sausages * 62 - Cepeda, Orlando (1959), Open the Purse Strings * 59 - Evans, Joe (1920), Paoli Problem Steals Allowed (Catcher) * 402 - Fletcher, Darrin (1996), Pittsburgh Pyrites II * 263 - Piazza, Mike (1995), Mudville Nine * 256 - Blanchard, Johnny (1961), Monster Mash GIDP * 53 - Yount, Robin (1982), Delta DDT * 49 - Robinson, Frank (1966), Bronx Moonrunners * 48 - Banks, Ernie (1959), commack prospects * 47 - Torre, Joe (1971), Columbia Coyotes = Pitching Records, Season = Wins * 44 (44-8) - Adams, Babe (1909), Hamburg Bulldogs * 36 (36-8) - Adams, Babe (1909), Buffalo Psych Center * 34 (34-10) - Walsh, Ed (1911), Lumberton Lumbermen * 33 (33-5) - Martinez, Pedro (1997), The Defense Rests * 33 (33-7) - Chesbro, Jack (1904), New York Yankees Losses * 32 (8-32) - Walsh, Ed (1910), New Berline Golfers #7 * 31 (6-31) - Burdette, Lew (1957), Hugo Clodstompers * 30 (8-30) - Paige, Satchel (NeL), DT Brookfield 7 Black Marvins * 29 (7-29) - Mitchell, Willie (1914), American Dreamer * 28 (5-28) - Palmer, Jim (1972), Chambersburg Clubbers * 28 (7-28) - Plank, Eddie (1909), Bat Area Auctioneers II * 28 (11-28) - Hunter, Catfish (1972), Tottenville Pirates * 28 (11-28) - Johnson, Walter (1910), Title Wave Starting Pitcher ERA SP or SP/RP; min. 162 IP * 1.26 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), Stinky Cheesemen * 1.47 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), Penateka Comanches XIX * 1.50 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), Jesus Christ Dream Team * 1.50 - Leonard, Dutch (1914), Old Jarry Park Pitch and Catch * 1.51 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Seattle Slumber Relief Pitcher ERA No SP rating; min. 40 IP * 0.19 - Sutter, Bruce (1977), XXXXXX XXX - PT#3 * 0.41 - Linzy, Frank (1972), Sacramento Solons 58 * 0.81 - Marshall, Mike (1972), Brentwood Padres * 0.83 - McBean, Al (1965), TOY CANNONS 10 * 1.06 - Papelbon, Jonathon (2006), Stinky Cheesemen * 1.06 - Wolfgang, Mellie (1916), Louisville Colonels II Starting Pitcher WHIP SP or SP/RP; min. 162 IP * 0.63 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), Stinky Cheesemen * 0.73 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), Jesus Christ Dream Team * 0.77 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), It Ain't Easy Being Perfect * 0.78 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), Penateka Comanches V Relief Pitcher WHIP No SP rating; min. 40 IP * 0.61 - Eckersley, Dennis (1992), Mickey's Fat River Kat Kats * 0.63 - Sutter, Bruce (1977), XXXXXX XXX - PT#3 * 0.63 - Papelbon, Jonathon (2006), Stinky Cheesemen * 0.68 - Marshall, Mike (1972), Brentwood Padres * 0.68 - Sosa, Elias (1977), Absent Mindsets Relief Pitcher Wins No SP rating; min. 35 Wins * 43 (+ 15 saves) - Murray, Dale (1974), Darwin Crosley '66ers * 37 (+ 25 saves) - Murray, Dale (1974), Miami Marlins * 37 (+ 20 saves) - Miljus, Johnny (1927), Bilderberg World Masters * 37 (+ 11 saves) - Moore, Wilcy (1927), Pittsburgh Metalheads * 35 (+ 10 saves) - Schultz, Barney (1964), Oh what a Relief it is Innings Pitched * 436.0 - Adams, Babe (1909), True West * 418.1 - Murray, Dale (1974), Miami Marlins * 412.1 - Moore, Wilcy (1927), San Francisco Giganticus * 403.2 - Adams, Babe (1909), Upside Downers * 396.2 - Moore, Wilcy (1927), San Carlos Transcendentals Games Pitched * 138 - Baumgartner, Stan (1915), Rochester Destroyers II * 127 - McMahon, Don (1957), Rochester Destroyers II * 123 - Radatz, Dick (1964), Kentucky Batcats * 123 - Miljus, Johnny (1927), Mercy Flush * 123 - Andersen, Larry (1988), Blatz Guzzling Ninja Weasels Complete Games * 41 - Richard, J.R., The Crews Back * 41 - McDowell, Sam, NastyOnes TWO * 40 - Ryan, Nolan, The Crews Back * 40 - Tiant, Luis, Big Bad Batboys * 40 - Marichal, Juan, TMOTM IV Games Finished * 101 - Sutter, Bruce (1977), Unpopular Celebrities * 90 - Murray, Dale (1974), Deer Lodge Wardens * 89 - Shaw, Jim (1916), Seaside Hts. Cafones * 88 - Howell, Dixie (1955), Oyster Shooters * 88 - Wilhelm, Hoyt (1965), Lnails Pomeranians * 88 - Wolfgang, Mellie (1916), Seaside Silly Puttys Saves * 62 - Franco, John (1988), New York Mets * 62 - Giusti, Dave (1971), Pittsburgh Pirates * 59 - Fryman, Woodie (1980), New Year's Hope * 57 - Murray, Dale (1974), Deer Lodge Wardens * 55 - Hernandez, Willie (1984), Grand Ole Opry Tweakers * 55 - Garber, Gene (1977), Absolutely Sweet Marie * 55 - Eckersley, Dennis (1990), Hammer Time * 55 - Eckersley, Dennis (1988), North Shore Falls * 55 - Haddix, Harvey (1964), Mt Vernon Motley Crue Blown Saves * 26 - Gossage, Goose (1978), One Partridge * 25 - Schultz, Barney (1964), Ojai Cardinals * 25 - Hernandez, Willie (1984), Salt Fix * 24 - several tied Shutouts * 12 - Johnson, Walter (1910), Albany Crimson Giants * 12 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), Scranton Miners * 11 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Seattle Slumber * 10 - Johnson, Walter (1910), These Arms of Mine * 9 - many tied Hits Allowed * 548 - Byrd, Bill (NeL), Edgewood Believers III * 514 - Currie, Rube (NeL), Edgewood Believers III * 476 - Porterfield, Bob (1954), Edgewood Believers III * 463 - Decatur, Art (1924), Oklahoma Firechickens * 462 - Grove, Lefty (1931), 37th Air Force Earned Runs Allowed * 313 - Currie, Rube (NeL), Edgewood Believers III * 306 - Byrd, Bill (NeL), Edgewood Believers III * 299 - Dismukes, Dizzy (NeL), Edgewood Believers III * 292 - Decatur, Art (1924), Oklahoma Firechickens * 286 - Porterfield, Bob (1954), Edgewood Believers III Homeruns Allowed * 109 - Chesbro, Jack (1904), Vegas Bound * 106 - Vaughn, Hippo (1918), Beantown Destroyers IV * 100 - Koufax, Sandy (1965), Belle Haven Red Devil's * 97 - Young, Cy (1901), Vermont Woodlands v2 * 95 - Gibson, Bob (1968), Seattle Olymoics 44 * 95 - McLain, Denny (1968), Joe Bobs Walks Allowed * 255 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Jerusalem Adonai X * 253 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Edgewood Believers II * 249 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Jerusalem Adonai XI * 246 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Edgewood Believers * 244 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Five Dollar Footlongs Strikeouts * 501 - Martinez, Pedro (1999), That Kangaroo Stole My Ball * 460 - Johnson, Randy (2001), Binghamton Rumble Ponies * 451 - Johnson, Randy (2001), Bombing On A Budget II * 446 - Johnson, Randy (2001), Pittsburgh Steelhearts * 442 - Sutter, Bruce (1977), Subway Sammie Artists Wild Pitches * 37 - Nomo, Hideo (1995), Unashamed Romans 1:16 * 35 - Larsen, Don (1962), Monster Mash * 32 - Veale, Bob (1965), Swamp Rats48 * 31 - Wilhelm, Hoyt (1965), Gothem Batboys * 31 - Richard, J.R. (1979), Salty Semen Balks * 25 - Stewart, Dave (1988), He's a Nut! * 16 - Stewart, Dave (1988), Calgary Carnage * 15 - Stewart, Dave (1988), Birmingham Barons * 15 - Cadaret, Greg (1988), Inglorious Scalpers Pitcher Batting Average (as Batter) * .538 - Caldwell, Ray (1911), Jackson Parish Cattle * .507 - Glavine, Tom (1996), rockin roadrunners * .440 - Howell, Dixie (1955), Federation Ferengi81 * .417 - Mathis, Verdell (NeL), Mickey's Marauders * .409 - Tunnell, Lee (1987), Pray For Rain Pitcher Homeruns (as Batter) * 8''' - Johnson, Walter (1913), Bernardsville Fugitves * '''7 - Fitzsimmons, Freddie (1934), Minnesota Blizzard * 7''' - Lemon, Bob (1954), Pattaya Scorpions VIII * '''7 - Chandler, Spud (1943), Humble Hopefuls * 6''' - Lollar, Tim (1984), Brentwood Padres * '''6 - Trout, Dizzy (1945), Albany Athletics * 6''' - Mathewson, Christy (1905), Blind In Texas Q S XIV * '''6 - Malone, Pat (1929), Topalov Sucks Ass * 6''' - Lemon, Bob (1954), Fremantle Dockers Strikeouts per 9 IP * '''13.53 - Martinez, Pedro (1999), NO MYTH * 12.92 - Gagne, Eric (2003), Caught Looking * 12.87 - Wood, Kerry (1998), Menage A Deux * 12.70 - Wood, Kerry (1998), Caught Looking * 12.49 - Martinez, Pedro (1999), Caught Looking Opponent's Batting Average * .155 - Martinez, Pedro (1995), Jesus Christ Dream Team * .159 - Martinez, Pedro (1995), Daisy Hill Blockheads * .159 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), Scranton Miners * .160 - Reulbach, Ed (1906), True West * .164 - Leonard, Dutch (1914), Old Jarry Park Pitch and Catch Pitcher Hits (as Batter-Game) * 6 for 6 - Coombs, Jack (1911), Carl Paladino's Pitbulls = Team - $80M cap = Most Wins * 118-44, Darwin Muni '78ers * 116-46, Let's Play Three * 114-48, Kiowa Apache XXI * 113-49, Montreal B-Team * 112-50, Penateka Comanches XIX * 112-50, Shifty, Nifty, Thrifty & Tough Most Losses ($80M cap) * 29-133, Las Vegas No Mas * 34-128, Selfridge Warthogs XVI * 46-116, Oregon Oldtimers * 46-116, Windsor Hellblazers * 48-114, Worthless Glassjaws Team Batting Average ($80M cap) * .370, Hey Batter Batter Swing! * .352, Natural Born Hitters * .345, Miami Marlins * .344, Slightly Above Average Team * .342, New Zealand Mallowmars Team Slugging Percentage ($80M cap) * .645, Taking Back My Crown * .633, Miss Creants * .619, Larkwood Redlegs * .612, Lake Wales Scumby * .611, Boca Beachcombers Team On-Base Percentage ($80M cap) * .442, I Dare You To Get Me Off Base * .426, Imperial Walkers II * .424, Elk Grove Free Passes * .423, Miami Marlins * .422, Larkwood Redlegs * .422, Buffalo Blues Runs Scored ($80M cap) * 1535, Larkwood Redlegs * 1493, Cold Coffee * 1457, Polk High Panthers * 1444, Miss Creants * 1390, Imperial Walkers II Doubles ($80M cap) * 494, Shut up And Play YourGuitar * 486, Double Trouble * 474, Menage A Deux * 471, Double Down The Line * 451, Doubling Down Triples ($80M cap) * 298, Menage A Trois * 244, Elk Grove Treble Damages * 231, Triples Alley * 188, Triple Play Tree Baggas * 173, Triple Threat * 173, St. Louis Browns Team Home Runs ($80M cap) * 598, Taking Back My Crown * 541, Lake Wales Scumby * 539, Menage A Quatre * 523, Boca Beachcombers * 493, Doomsday Delts Team Walks, Hitters ($80M cap) * 1534, Elk Grove Free Passes * 1485, E.G. Patience Is A Virtue * 1413, Imperial Walkers II * 1349, Multiple Scorgasms * 1176, Rueben's Jets Team Strikeouts, Hitters ($80M cap) * 1221, Dawn Patrol * 1216, Balco Bombers * 1213, Dogtown Doggies * 1210, Crozier's Cannibals XV * 1204, Roy Halladay Team Stolen Bases ($80M cap) * 1060, Robbery Assault & Battery * 1004, Elk Grove Heat * 919, New York Highlanders * 749, Darwin Comerica '05ers * 741, Road Runners Team Errors, Fewest ($80M cap) * 11, Elk Grove Slicksters * 12, Holy Night Holy Gloves * 13, Elk Grove Slicksters * 14, To Err Is Human NOT * 20, It Ain't Easy Being Perfect Team Errors, Most ($80M cap) * 440, Las Vegas No Mas * 204, Paoli Problem Team ERA ($80M cap) * 2.09, Big Boppers * 2.51, Oceanside Sandworms * 2.54, Daisy Hill Blockheads * 2.64, Phargin Iceholes * 2.65, Madison Gas * 2.65, Power Bats Team WHIP ($80M cap) * 0.97, Daisy Hill Blockheads * 0.97, Big Boppers * 0.98, Oceanside Sandworms * 1.05, Power Bats * 1.06, Madison Gas Team Strikeouts, Pitchers ($80M cap) * 1915, Caught Looking * 1756, Menage A Deux * 1741, Turning Up The Heat * 1723, Garfield Hts Orz'z * 1672, NO MYTH Team Complete Games ($80M cap) * 152, TMOTM IV * 152, Br'er Rabbits * 145, Bombing On A Budget * 145, Mission Mound Men * 145, TMOTM III Team Saves ($80M cap) * 70, Tom & Jerrry * 70, Noconis Comanches * 70, Newton Newts * 68, Kiowa Apache XXI Team Shutouts ($80M cap) * 26, San Jose Behomeths * 23, ATG By The Numbers * 22, Pitch Slapped * 21, Blood Stains 1 * 21, Jacka$$ Flats MoocowsII * 21, Bronx Highlanders * 21, Jacka$$ Flats Moocows * 21, Pattaya Blue Oyster Team Homeruns Allowed, Most ($80M cap) * 369, Blue Skies * 353, Cold Coffee * 283, Happy Fun Ball = Team - $100M cap = Most Wins ($100M cap) * 113-49, Halles Heroes 65-75 * 112-50, Time (Filler) Machine * 111-51, Title Wave * 110-52, Cardiff Giants16 * 108-54, Fire Island Hairbags * 108-54, Murray Park Mustangs * 108-54, Chicago Cubs * 108-54, Chicago White Sox Most Losses ($100M cap) * 46-116, SOUTHLAND DESTROYERS * 48-114, WV Hillbillys 4 * 50-112, DC NONSMOKERS * 50-112, Chambersburg Clubbers * 55-107, Base Lines Team Batting Average ($100M cap) * .380, 3834 Zappafrank * .363, June Cleavers * .363, Munich Sechs Maniacs * .356, Slaughterhouse Nine * .352, Guam Geckos Team Slugging Percentage ($100M cap) * .685, Blutarsky 0.0's * .684, Slaughterhouse Nine * .679, Fairwell Tour * .678, Pounding The Fences * .673, Munich Sechs Maniacs Team On-Base Percentage ($100M cap) * .440, Munich (5) Sechs Maniacs * .440, Syracuse Bulldogs * .435, 3834 Zappafrank * .434, Slaughterhouse Nine * .430, June Swoon Team Runs Scored ($100M cap) * 1665, Slaughterhouse Nine * 1620, Munich (5) Sechs Maniacs * 1596, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 1569, 3834 Zappafrank * 1559, Syracuse Bulldogs Team Doubles ($100M cap) * 502, Two if by Sea * 453, Double Bubble * 447, The Final Cut * 440, 3834 Zappafrank * 430, Lets Play 2! Team Triples ($100M cap) * 249, Oakland A's 72-73-74 * 245, Sugar's 3/4 Dingers * 239, Triple Vision * 215, Delta Triplets * 214, Munich Sechs Maniacs Team Homeruns ($100M cap) * 661, Syracuse Bulldogs * 638, Blutarsky 0.0's * 619, Monster Mash * 618, Delta Bluesmen * 615, Fairwell Tour Team Walks, Hitters ($100M cap) * 1554, Syracuse Bulldogs * 1456, extra credit * 1370, Lumpy Gravy * 1329, Master Batters * 1206, MyGuitarWantsTo Kill Your Momma Team Strikeouts, Hitters ($100M cap) * 1491, Summer Fanners * 1459, Syracuse Bulldogs * 1424, Monster Mash * 1389, Syracuse Bulldogs * 1356, Nepal Piercings Team Stolen Bases ($100M cap) * 1203, .461 & 7 SB's 68 fall classic * 1199, Base Pirates * 1113, Chariots of Fire II * 896, Southwark Hoolies * 794, Run Aways Team Errors, Fewest ($100M cap) * 10, More Defensive Iron Men * 20, Choke hitters score more! * 23, Doc's D men * 27, Platinum Gloves * 37, Pewaukee Prime Pitch Team Errors, Most ($100M cap) * 209, Stone Cold Bombing Gloves * 208, Munich (5) Sechs Maniacs * 184, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 183, Two if by Sea * 181, Mudville Nine Team ERA ($100M cap) * 2.59, jenny love VII * 2.84, Union City Bears * 2.93, Chicago Cubs * 2.94, Motown Gounders "3" * 3.01, Cayman Islands Alpine Skiers Team WHIP ($100M cap) * 1.07, Trouble Every Day * 1.10, Furious Frijoles * 1.13, DogBreathInThe YearOfThePlague * 1.15, Motown Gounders "3" * 1.15, Orlando Utopian Hermit Monks Team Strikeouts, Pitchers ($100M cap) * 1795, Base Pirates * 1685, Chariots of Fire II * 1643, Mark It Zero Dude * 1635, Pattaya Bin 2 * 1557, Southside 'Stros Team Complete Games ($100M cap) * 141, Rogue River Steelheads * 140, Luckless Pedestrians * 140, Mudville Nine * 136, Las Vegas Implants 15 * 126, Las Vegas Implants 14 Team Saves ($100M cap) * 74, New York Mets * 64, ROLLING THUNDER * 64, Leather Mummy's * 62, Late Night Effort * 61, Andy's McFails * 61, ROLLING THUNDER Team Shutouts ($100M cap) * 24, DogBreathInThe YearOfThePlague * 22, Pattaya Bin 2 * 21, Trouble Every Day * 21, New York Knights Team Homeruns Allowed, Most ($100M cap) * 382, 3834 Zappafrank * 358, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 329, Monster Mash * 317, June Cleavers * 308, Munich Sechs Maniacs = Single Game = Team Runs Scored, Game, Both Teams * 53, Josh Gibson P.MartinezBrett (42 runs), Gehrig-Johnson Barnes (11 runs) Hits, Game, Both Teams * 57, Josh Gibson P.MartinezBrett (43 hits), Gehrig-Johnson Barnes (14 hits) Doubles, Game, Both Teams * 15, Bayview Bombers (3 doubles), Slaughterhouse Nine (12 doubles) Triples, Game, Both Teams Homeruns, Game, Both Teams * 17, Back in the Saddle (11 HR) Camden Clowns (6 HR) * 17, Josh Gibson P.MartinezBrett (10 HR), Gehrig-Johnson Barnes (7 HR) Stolen Bases, Game, Both Teams Walks, Game, Both Teams * 31, Too Many Left On Base 2 (22 walks), texass noodlers (9 walks) Errors, Game, Both Teams Runs Scored, Game, 1 Team * 44, South Pawin' Nomads Runs Scored in 1 inning, Game, 1 Team * 20, Allston Obturators Hits, Game, 1 Team * 43, Josh Gibson P.MartinezBrett Doubles, Game, 1 Team Triples, Game, 1 Team Homeruns, Game, 1 Team * 15, Delta Blues Stolen Bases, Game, 1 Team * 24, Robbery Assault & Battery Walks, Game, 1 Team * 20, extra credit Errors, Game, 1 Team * 8''', Cincinnati Reds '58 Individual Player Hits, Game * '''8, Arky Vaughan * 8''', Zoilo Versalles * '''8, Robin Yount Doubles, Game * 5''', Joe Medwick * '''5, Robin Yount Triples, Game * 4''', Ryne Sandberg * '''4, Honus Wagner * 4''', Joe Evans Homeruns, Game * '''5,' 'Chipper Jones * 5''', Ted Kluszewski * '''5,' 'Dave Winfield * 5''', Josh Gibson * '''5,' 'Eddie Mathews * 5''', Mark McGwire RBI, Game * '''14,' 'Jim Rice * 11,' 'Robin Yount Runs Scored, Game * 7''', Ted Williams * '''7, Zoilo Versalles * 7''', Honus Wagner * '''7, Robin Yount Stolen Bases, Single Game * 7''', Ty Cobb * '''7, Ty Cobb * 7''', Vince Coleman Walks, Game * '''5, Babe Ruth * 5''', Jimmy Wynn * '''5, Barry Bonds * 5''', Gary Sheffield Errors, Game * '''4, Ken Boswell * 4''', Whitey Ford Earned Runs Allowed, Game * '''19 '-' Don Drysdale * 19 '-' Don Drysdale Hits Allowed, Game * 20 '-' Tim Keefe Strikeouts, Pitcher, Game (9 in) * 22, J.R. Richard * 22, Pedro Martinez * 22, Randy Johnson Walks Allowed, Game Homeruns Allowed, Game * 7''', Bob Gibson Pitch Count, Game * '''190 (10.2 innings) '-' Luis Tiant = Big Games = 4+ Homeruns, Single Game * 5''', (11 rbi) -''' Ralph Kiner * 5''', (10 rbi) -''' Chipper Jones * 5''', (10 rbi) -''' Dick Allen * 5''', (10 rbi) -''' Barry Bonds * 5''', (9 rbi) -''' Josh Gibson * 5''', (9 rbi) -''' Dave Winfield * 5''', (7 rbi) -''' Ted Kluszewski * 5''', (7 rbi) -''' Eddie Mathews * 4''', (15 rbi) -''' Mike Piazza * 4''', (14 rbi) -''' Jim Rice * 4''', (12 rbi) -''' Matt Williams * 4''', (11 rbi) -''' Mark McGwire * 4''', (11 rbi) -''' Kevin Mitchell * 4''', (11 rbi) -''' Roger Maris * 4''', (11 rbi) -''' Frank Thomas * 4''', (10 rbi) -''' Ken Griffey * 4''', (10 rbi) -''' Matt Williams * 4''', (10 rbi) -''' Duke Snider * 4''', (10 rbi) -''' Ted Simmons * 4', '(9 rbi) -''' Lou Gehrig * '''4,' (8 rbi) -' Hank Greenberg * 4''', (8 rbi) -''' Johnny Blanchard * 4''', (8 rbi) -''' Mark McGwire * 4''', (8 rbi) -''' Jeff Bagwell * 4', '(7 rbi) -''' Lou Boudreau * '''4, (7 rbi) -''' Dave Winfield * '''4, (7 rbi) -''' Turkey Stearns * '''4, (7 rbi) -''' Rogers Hornsby * '''4, (6 rbi) -''' Bobby Grich * '''4, (6 rbi) -''' Lou Gehrig * '''4, (6 rbi) -''' Darryl Strawberry * '''4, (6 rbi) -''' Jimmie Foxx * '''4, (5 rbi) -''' Jim Gentile 10+ RBI, SingleGame * '''15,' (5-6, 4HR) -' Mike Piazza * 14,' (4-6, 4HR) -' Jim Rice * 13,' (5-7, 2HR) -' Ted Williams * 12,' (5-6, 2HR) -' Joe Mauer * 12,' (5-6, 2HR) -' George Foster * 12,' (4-4, 4HR) -' Matt Williams * 12,' (4-7, 3HR) -' Sammy Sosa * 11,' (5-5, 5HR) -' Ralph Kiner * 11,' (6-6, 4HR) -' Frank Thomas * 11,' (5-5, 4HR) -' Kevin Mitchell * 11,' (4-4, 4HR) -' Mark McGwire * 11,' (4-6, 4HR) -' Roger Maris * 11,' (8-8, 3HR) -' Robin Yount * 11,' (3-6, 3HR) -' Stan Musial * 10,' (8-8, 2HR) -' Arky Vaughan * 10,' (6-6, 5HR) -' Barry Bonds * 10,' (6-6, 2HR) -' Hank Aaron * 10,' (5-6, 5HR) -' Chipper Jones * 10,' (5-6, 5HR) -' Dick Allen * 10,' (4-5, 4HR) -' Matt Williams * 10,' (4-6, 4HR) -' Ken Griffey * 10,' (4-6, 4HR) -' Duke Snider * 10,' (4-7, 3HR) -' Carl Yastrzemski * 10,' (4-5, 2HR) -' Mickey Mantle * 10,' (3-6, 3HR) -' Jim Edmonds 6+ Hits, Single Game * 8 (8-8 11 rbi)Robin Yount * 8 (8-8 10 rbi)Arky Vaughan * 8 (8-8 3 rbi)Zoilo Versalles * 7 (7-7 9 rbi)Joe Mauer * 7 (7-7 7 rbi)Lou Boudreau * 7 (7-7 6 rbi) 'Wade Boggs * '''7 (7-8 5 rbi) 'Joe Dimaggio * '7 (7-7 5 rbi) 'Ross Barnes * '7 (7-7 4 rbi) 'Dan Brouthers * '7 (7-7 3 rbi) 'Chipper Jones * '''7 (7-8 3 rbi)Home Run Johnson * 6 (6-6 11 rbi)Frank Thomas * 6 (6-6 10 rbi)Hank Aaron * 6 (6-6, 10 rbi)Barry Bonds * 6 (6-6 9 rbi)Josh Gibson * 6 (6-6 7 rbi)Dave Winfield * 6 (6-6 5 rbi)Cool Papa Bell * 6 (6-6 5 rbi)Josh Gibson * 6 (6-6 5 rbi)Joe Torre * 6 (6-6 4 rbi) 'Turkey Stearns * '''6 (6-6 3 rbi) 'Hugh Duffy * '6 (6-6 3 rbi) 'Honus Wagner * '6 (6-6 2 rbi) 'Cuckoo Christensen * '''6 (6-6 1 rbi)Joe Dimaggio * 6 (6-7 3 rbi) '''JohnMcGraw 6+ Stolen Bases, Single Game * '''7, Ty Cobb * 7''', Vince Coleman * '''7, Ty Cobb Perfect Games (By Strikeouts) * 17, Pedro Martinez * 15, Clayton Kershaw * 15, Pedro Martinez * 13, Pedro Martinez * 12, Pedro Martinez * 11, Juan Pizarro * 8''', Zack Greinke * '''7, Greg Maddux * 7''', Frank Viola * '''7, Pedro Martinez * 5''', (10 innings) Tommy Bond * '''5, Jim Bunning * 3''', Mike Caldwell * '''3, Wilbur Wood * 3''', G. Nolan/H. Wilhelm No-Hitters (By Strikeouts) * '''16, Tom Hall * 15, Pedro Martinez * 15, Randy Johnson * 14, Pedro Martinez * 14, Luis Tiant * 14, (11 innings) Walter Johnson * 13, Roger Clemens * 13, Nolan Ryan * 13, (playoffs) Pedro Martinez * 13, J.R. Richard * 13, Jon Lester * 12, Randy Johnson * 12, Steve Carlton * 12, Curt Schilling * 11, Bob Gibson * 11, Johan Santana * 11, Denny McLain * 11, Randy Johnson * 11, Luis Tiant * 11, Van Mungo * 10, Nolan Ryan * 10, Pedro Martinez * 10, Pete Alexander * 10, Pedro Martinez * 10, Dazzy Vance * 9''', David Cone * '''9, Pedro Martinez * 9''', Sandy Koufax * '''9, Earl Wilson * 9''', J.R. Richard * '''9, Mike Scott * 9''', Pedro Martinez * '''8, Roger Clemens * 8''', George Earnshaw * '''8, Ron Guidry * 8''', Luis Tiant * '''7, (10 innings) Rick Rhoden * 7''', Johnny Vander Meer * '''7, Pete Alexander * 7''', Max Scherzer * '''7, Bob Gibson * 6''', Ed Walsh * '''6, Pedro Martinez * 5''', Tom Seaver * '''4, George Winter * 4''', Pete Alexander * '''4, Bob Turley * 4''', Johnny Klippstein * '''3, Joel Pineiro * 2''', Don Sutton * '''2, Johnny Schmitz * 2''', Atley Donald 15+ Strikeouts, Game * '''24, (* 11 innings No Decision !!*) Randy Johnson * 22, J.R. Richard * 22, Pedro Martinez * 22, Randy Johnson * 21, Mike Scott * 20, Bob Veale * 20, Sam McDowell * 20, (10 innings) Pedro Martinez * 20, (10 innings) Pedro Martinez * 19, (11 innings) Don Sutton * 19, Randy Johnson * 19, Randy Johnson * 19, Bob Veale * 19, Pedro Martinez * 19, Dwight Gooden * 19, Nolan Ryan * 19, Luis Tiant * 18, J.R. Richard * 18, J.R. Richard * 18, Pedro Martinez * 18, Pedro Martinez * 18, Sandy Koufax * 18, Randy Johnson * 17, Sandy Koufax * 17, Pedro Martinez * 17, Randy Johnson * 16, Tim Lincecum * 16, Walter Johnson * 16, Pedro Martinez * 16, Johan Santana * 16, Pedro Martinez * 16, Pedro Martinez * 16, Roger Clemens * 16, Slim Jones * 16, Tom Hall * 16, Pedro Martinez * 16, Pedro Martinez * 16, Pedro Martinez * 16, Luis Tiant * 16, Luis Tiant * 16, Randy Johnson * 15, Pedro Ramos * 15, Pedro Martinez * 15, Randy Johnson * 15, Pedro Martinez * 15, Tim Lincecum * 15, Randy Johnson * 15, Randy Johnson * 15, Dwight Gooden * 15, Dwight Gooden * 15, Herb Score * 15, Herb Score